El juego de la danza de los pétalos
by LeCielVAN
Summary: [AU] Cuéntame un recuerdo... Cuéntame otro más hasta que nuestra historia sea tan larga que llene el cielo con las estrellas más lejanas [Para HikariCaelum. ¡Feliz cumpleaños].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **El juego de la danza de los pétalos**

—¿A qué quieres jugar ahora, Hikari-chan?

La niña frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza. Minutos después sus ojos centellearon una luz que no provenía del distante sol. Aun a él, que era tan sólo un niño, aquella escena le maravillo.

—¡A contar!

—¿Contar? ¿Contar qué?

—Eso. —Estiró su pequeño brazo, apuntando más allá de lo que sus manos le permitían.

Él se volvió a maravillar.

—¿Árboles?

—No, no los árboles —dijo ansiosa—; los pétalos del cerezo. Cada vez que caiga uno, contaremos una historia.

—Pero yo no sé contar historias —replicó con tristeza. Sus ojos azules titubearon—. Además, caen muchos pétalos, no podremos inventar tantos cuentos.

—Sí podemos —sonrió—. Aunque no sé si tengamos mucho tiempo, eso depende de lo mucho o poco que se tarden los pétalos en caer. Hay algunos que danzan mucho antes de hacerlo.

—Cada vez pones las reglas más difíciles… Mejor vamos a jugar a los columpios.

—Anda, Takeru —deposito un rápido beso en la mejilla del pequeño—, si dices que sí, te regalaré todos los dulces que reciba en mi cumpleaños.

—¿Todos? —preguntó con la voz a punto de estallarle.

—Todos. Lo prometo.

Cuando menos te das cuenta, ya estas inmerso en algo que no puedes parar. Ganas y pierdes, pierdes o ganas. Al final no importa el resultado, sino cómo llegaste hasta él. La vida de ellos dos, la verdadera, quizá inició ese día, con un montón de flores rosadas naciendo y muriendo al compás de sus risas y juegos. Sin embargo, eran demasiado niños como para comprenderlo. O tal vez, simplemente, no querían entenderlo.

Hay veces en que la vida comienza como un juego.

* * *

Era primavera, las copas de los árboles eran esponjosas y coloridas, llenas de nidos en sus ramas y aves que trinaban. El sol estaba en su punto más alto, enmarcando perfectamente la sombra de la persona que había estado corriendo desde esa mañana.

Su corto cabello saltaba, enredándose cada vez más a cada paso. No le importaba. Le daba igual que hace unas cuantas horas, calles o pisadas, había perdido el broche que sujetaba su cabello y que conservaba con mucho cariño por ser un regalo de su hermano. Y aunque le provocaba cosquillas la ropa pegada a su cuerpo debido al sudor, el dolor de sus pies le hacía olvidarlo.

Sólo importaba encontrarlo a _él_.

Rodeó el parque cerca de su vieja escuela, a la que asistía en su infancia, y lo vio, lejano, sentado al pie de un árbol, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas.

Se detuvo de golpe, tambaleándose unos segundos hasta que pudo mantenerse en pie, y se acercó. Esta vez no corrió.

—Takeru.

No hubo respuesta.

—Takeru —volvió a llamarlo, tomando asiento a su lado—. ¿No tienes hambre? Mi madre ha dicho que puedes ir a comer a casa, como disculpa por el incidente con papá. Él también esta apenado, luego de que le explicará todo dijo «perdón, pensé que era tu novio» —se sonrojó, el chico no pudo verla y eso la alivió—. Pero no te obligaré. No obligaría a nadie a comer lo que ella cocina.

Vio de reojo el cabello rubio que permanecía inmutable. Quiso acariciarlo.

—Taichi me lo contó en el desayuno —siguió, pronunciando cada palabra con cautela—; lo de tus padres. Quedo con tu hermano para juntarse en la tarde, creyó que tú ya me lo habías contado.

—No quise contarte algo que todos te contarían antes que yo, eso le quita algo de gracia, ¿sabes?

—No es verdad —esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar su voz—, Takeru, sin importar cuantas veces haya escuchado la misma historia, siempre me alegrará oírla por ti. Cuando tú lo haces, se siente como la primera vez. Es mágico.

—Pero esta historia no tiene nada de magia. Ni tiene un final feliz. —Los murmullos desfragmentados que salían de su boca, eran atrapados fácilmente por el corazón de Hikari.

—Aun así quiero escucharla. Después de todo, de eso trata el juego, ¿recuerdas? Prometiste contarme una historia cada vez que un pétalo cayera.

Recuerdos de cuando eran niños ahondaron con rapidez, haciendo que levantará la cabeza.

Hikari ignoró esos ojos rojos, hinchados, y esa nariz irritada; Takeru pasó por desapercibido el cabello desordenado de Hikari y, en general, su apariencia desgalichada.

—Bien. —Dibujo una mueca extraña—. Pero antes de comenzar, te advierto que he perdido la práctica. —Hikari le respondió con la mirada—. Ayer, mi padre no llego del trabajo. Al ver a mamá tan tranquila le pregunté dónde estaba, ella volteó hacía mí, abrió sus ojos, no sé por qué no me parecieron tan hermosos como siempre, y se soltó a llorar. No entendía nada, pero luego Yamato y yo recibimos una llamada de mi padre, diciendo que ya no volvería a vernos hasta que lo del _divorció_ se arreglará. Y hoy, cuando abrí los ojos, todo me cayó de golpe y el cuerpo me empezó a doler. No supe qué hacer más que salir de ahí.

El primer pétalo cayó.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—Cuando trato de recordar parte de las cosas que hacia cuando niño, mi mente se ofusca, es como una barrera enorme que me obnubila la vista. —El viento corría, y Takeru pudo olerlo, era un olor similar al que siempre emanaba de Hikari—. No recuerdo nada, a excepción de ese día en el que nuestros hermanos llegaron tarde por nosotros y tuvimos que esperarlos aquí hasta tarde. Lo siento todo tan claro, el paisaje, las personas, los árboles, tú y yo, pretendiendo jugar con los hilos del destino. Es, como si mi vida hubiese comenzado desde allí y lo demás no importará. ¿No te pasa lo mismo?

 _Flap_. Cayó un pétalo más.

—Sí, aunque un poco distinto. No puedo rememorar tantas cosas, lo que sí, es que aún siento la calidez de tu mejilla cuando te bese.

—¡Felicidad! —exclamó con vigor—. Es por eso que vine aquí. Todo está lleno de felicidad. A decir verdad, lo de mis padres no me sorprendió, de cierta forma, sabía que las cosas entre ellos ya no eran como antes. Sólo quería estar en un sitio que me recordará que tú siempre estarás conmigo, que esto que tenemos jamás terminará.

—Siempre me tendrás a tu lado, Takeru. Siempre.

٭٭٭

Quizá el amor sea una de esas cosas creadas para nunca ser comprendidas. Ellos, caminando tomados de la mano, probablemente lo entendían más que nadie. Porque sus sentimientos, siempre a flote, cambiaban tanto como podían, y nunca eran capaces de atraparlos para preguntarse qué eran.

—Está mañana recibí una llamada de Taichi —decía mientras alzaba el brazo que tenía libre y dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo—. Preguntó cómo estaba y luego empezó a hablar sin parar de Sora…, y de la _pequeña_ Sora.

—A mí también me habló. —Esperó a que ella se terminará de acomodar en su brazo para seguir hablando—. Balbuceó algo como «estoy tan feliz, Takeru, me siento como en mi primer partido» «¡Más te vale que me des un sobrino pronto!» «¡Te mataré si embarazas a mi hermana!», cosas así. Creo que el embarazo le creó una doble personalidad.

—Ese es Taichi. —Cerró los ojos, el viento de otoño acarició sus mejillas—. Oye, Takeru, _gracias_ , por todo.

—Gracias a ti, Hikari. —Detuvo su andar—. Desde aquí me voy solo. Agradezco que me hayas acompañado.

—No fue nada.

La frágil sonrisa que le mostró fue suficiente para que él sintiera un peso extra a las maletas que cargaba.

—¿Sabes? En alguna parte del mundo, no se sabe dónde, existe una máquina de la cual se desprenden hilos invisibles que se unen a la vida, estos se enredan y nos envuelven lo mejor posible, llega un momento en el que pisarlos es inevitable, y los rayos que produce y llegan a nuestro interior cambian todo lo que somos.٭

—¿A qué viene eso? —Y esas mejillas antes de un color blanquino a causa del frío, se tornaron levemente rosas.

—Todos estos años que he estado contigo, he evitado pisar esos hilos… Reservé ese tropiezo para que tenga la posibilidad de encontrarme de nuevo contigo.

—Te esperaré.

Su voz interior deseaba decir más que esas escuetas palabras, y lo hubiera logrado, sin embargo, las ideas se le dispersaron y no fue capaz de reunirlas. Porque en ese momento sólo sabía debatirse entre las manos de Takeru en su cintura y sus labios sobre esos _otros_ labios.

«Nos volveremos a ver» «No te olvidaré». Aquellas palabras, a pesar de ser dichas con toda la convicción del mundo y todavía más que eso, no eran nada. Quizá en un futuro, el día menos esperado, tropezarían con los hilos de sus vidas y se encontrarían cara a cara… aun así, a ella se le escapó una lágrima que no pudo sentir.

Ninguno de los dos podría esperar tanto. A veces es el tiempo el que decide quién debe estar contigo. Pocas veces eres tú.

٭٭٭

No importa dónde estés; yo te encontraré. Incluso si es en otros mundos; yo te seguiré.

٭٭٭

El mundo en el que estaba era oscuro. Lleno de nubes grises, estáticas. No sentía al viento chocar contra su piel. Lo único que percibía, era la esencia oscura de ese lugar que la llamaba con voz disfrazada. Y aunque se resistiera, a ella le atraía.

Caminó, tanteando siempre el terreno antes de azotar su pie contra el suelo, no supo cuánto tiempo lo hizo, pero esa voz profunda le seguía horadando los sentidos.

Llegó hasta una cueva donde unos seres de ojos rojos le imploraron su ayuda. Accedió.

Explosiones se escucharon afuera y su cuerpo tembló. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se aferró con fuerza a sí misma mientras conjuraba nombres distantes, y fue cuando pronunció el último que logro ver en el cielo gris un agujero de luz. De el emergió un chico de cabello rubio que le devolvió, con su simple presencia, la esencia de su corazón.

٭٭٭

La noche se percibía extraña. Ansiosa. Parecía que por primera vez los grillos deseaban dejar de cantar para que así las horas transcurrieran deprisa y el sol llegara ya. El viento ambicionaba con dejar de ser invisible para ser un invitado más en el banquete que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas. Por eso, a modo de venganza contra nadie en particular, sacudía con algo de furia las cortinas azules de aquella casa.

—Takeru, cierra las ventanas —una voz afable llego desde otra habitación.

—En un momento —respondió, sentado en el viejo escritorio que usaba desde que vivía con sus padres.

Pequeños pasos hicieron eco en el piso de madera hasta que dejaron de sonar.

—Takeru —pronunció como en un suspiro, mas nunca suspiró—, es casi media noche, ¿y sigues escribiendo? ¿No puedes dejar de hacerlo, ni siquiera por el día que viene mañana?

Cruzó ambos brazos. Él rió ante su intento de lucir enfadada.

—Es por eso—se apresuró a decir—. En estos instantes, tengo un montón de sentimientos. No sé si son nervios, emoción, nostalgia… Pero me siento muy inspirado. Y ahora, contigo allí, de pie, siento que no dejare de escribir hasta las seis de la mañana, con suerte.

Hikari se sonrojó. A veces le costaba pensar cuando escuchaba esa voz que salía solo para ella. Incluso en ocasiones el acto de parpadear le dolía, creía imposible que él siguiera a su lado, después de tanto y de tanto de tiempo.

—Pues si no vas a dormir temprano, llegaras tarde, Taichi vendrá a buscarte y mañana me tendré que casar con un hombre muerto. —Dejó escapar una risita.

—No suena tan mal como lo haces ver —murmuró, perdido en otro mundo, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y la madera crujía. Se dirigió hasta Hikari, riendo de lado—. ¿Quieres tener un último baile antes de mañana?

—¿Prometes no pisarme los pies? —Tomó la mano que Takeru le ofrecía.

—Haré el intento.

—Quizá debimos hacerle caso a Mimi con las clases de baile.

—Pues yo creo que he mejorado.

—No lo has hecho ni un poco.

Esa noche, fue la única vez que Hikari guío a Takeru. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar por el ritmo que le marcaba el corazón de él. Y él, a su vez, creía seguir una danza ficticia cuando bajaba la vista y se encontraba con los pequeños pies de Hikari, que casi flotaban; la danza de los pétalos.

—Hey, Takeru, ¿me contarás sobre qué escribías?

—Te lo estoy contando ahora. —Hikari arrugó el entrecejo—. Todo lo que escribo, absolutamente todo, habla de ti. De una u otra forma mis escritos son _tú_. Es algo que te puedo transmitir, pero me es imposible contártelo. No hallo la forma de hacerlo. Por años he estado rodeado de palabras, y ninguna se acerca a todo lo que encierras.

—Eso lo has sacado de un libro, Takaishi.

—No. Aunque lo escribiré si quieres.

—Yo puedo hacer lo mismo. —Sin darse cuenta, Takeru la estrechó más entre sus brazos—. De acuerdo, no es lo mismo, pero es similar. Me gusta guarda todos tus gestos; enojado, triste… Cuando me llamas. Y luego trato de imitarte. Intentó devolverte lo que me das. ¿Funciona?

—Haz la prueba. —Alzó ambas cejas. Una risa picaba por salir de sus labios.

Ella meditó unos segundos, sus mejillas se incendiaron.

—Takeru —pronunció despacio. En ese breve momento, su mirada se volvió tan tangible para él, que sintió claramente como se deslizaba, con lentitud, libremente, hasta el fondo de su alma. Como un pequeño pétalo danzando al viento.

Hikari lo tomó con ternura de la cabeza, se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo y le beso la frente. Luego se recostó en su pecho.

—Te amo —susurró. Y aquel susurro se mezcló con la eternidad de la noche.

Bailaron por horas que se volvieron segundos. Bailaron por segundos que se volvieran horas.

Pero ya no eran ellos los que bailaban, sino sus almas.

٭٭٭

Cuéntame un recuerdo… Cuéntame otro más hasta que nuestra historia sea tan larga que llene el cielo con las estrellas más lejanas

٭٭٭

La habitación se siente más fría de lo normal, a pesar de que los rayos sesgados del sol todavía se escabullen por las ventanas. A lo lejos observó esos altos edificios que se vuelven sombras.

Escucho el _tic, tac_ del reloj y sin darme cuenta empieza a abrir los ojos.

A ella no le gustan los relojes. No la culpo. La mayor parte de su vida la ha pasado entre cuartos con cortinas de colores desabridos, donde cada uno, como si fuera regla, tenía un reloj; los recuerda todos y cada uno. Un día, cuando estábamos almorzando en el descanso, mucho antes de su recaída, vio de soslayo el aparatito en mi muñeca, y dijo: «Cada vez que el médico entraba y comenzaba a hablar, el sonido de su voz mutaba con el de las manecillas del reloj al avanzar… Y yo me preguntaba si contaban mi tiempo de vida o de muerte».

Sin embargo, no lloraba si sus pensamientos se inclinaban por la segunda opción.

Pero el reloj que ahora cuelga sobre su cabecera es distinto. Taichi se lo regalo cuando cumplió catorce. Tiene forma de gato y mueve la cola graciosamente, _a la_ _izquierda, a la derecha, y de nuevo a la izquierda_. Hikari lo ama no sólo porque fue un presente de su hermano, también porque se parece a su gato Miko.

Taichi me relató esta historia una mañana en la que salí corriendo del colegio, una de tantas veces en las que creí estar a punto de perderla.

Él, con una sonrisa llena de dulzura que no combinaba para nada con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, describió lo emocionada que estaba Hikari al ver ese reloj. El único que no le asustaba.

—Takeru. —Parece susurrar, pero sé bien que no es su intención hacerlo—. ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Y Taichi?

—Tus padres regresan en unas horas, fueron a descansar. Taichi está en casa de Sora, con Yamato y Koushiro. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Mimi, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé, apenas ayer Mimi me preguntó qué le regalaría… —Se detuvo para restregarse los ojos con el brazo. Sus pestañas desordenadas formaban figuras raras en sus ojos rojizos—. Me alegra que todos sigan con sus vidas sin mí.

—¿Quieres que descorra las cortinas? —El sentido que oculta en sus palabras siempre me descoloca, haciendo que el corazón se me suba a la garganta—. Te encantará el color del cielo.

—No es necesario que vea el cielo, para eso tengo tus ojos.

Todos los días trato de sonreírle genuinamente, acto que se vuelve más y más difícil. No entiendo cómo es que ella lo hace de forma libre, sin importar que su cuerpo grite que ya no puede.

—Deberías dormir un poco más.

—Ya he dormido demasiado.

En el fondo resuena ese odioso _tic, tac_ del reloj y, por primera, vez, comprendo lo que ella dice. No sé si cuenta el tiempo de vida o de muerte.

—Takeru, ¿tú tienes miedo? —dice al tiempo en que trata de incorporarse. Me apresuro a ayudarla.

—¿Miedo a qué? —La tomó de la mano.

—Ya sabes, a escuchar el largo y extendido «piii».

No puedo evitar abrir los ojos ni estrechar con más fuerza su mano.

—Le tengo miedo a muchas cosas, Hikari… Pero nada se compara al miedo de dejarte ir. Se debe tener valor para eso, yo no lo tengo en este momento.

—Lo tendrás, ¿cierto? ¿Seguirás viviendo aunque este lejos?

—Para ya. No hagas tantas preguntas. —Siento que la mano que sostengo se vuelve fría y eso me aterra.

—Me gusta hacer preguntas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustan más que las respuestas.

Le sonrió suavemente. Ella tiene la capacidad de levantarme cuando no puedo continuar.

—Te amo.

Qué palabra tan vieja.

—Yo igual… Sólo un poco.

La habitación se inunda en un nuevo silencio mientras acarició su cabello.

No sé exactamente en qué momento su presencia mutó con todo mi mundo. Pero ahí está, creando turbulencias invisibles ante mis ojos. Lo que sí sé es que no fue en el día que la conocí. Porque esa tarde, lo único que logro recordar es el sonido de su sonrisa cuando le devolví el extraño silbato que lleva a todos lados. Se filtró en mi memoria y creí que no llegaría más allá.

Ella sigue siendo el mayor misterio que conozco.

—Es primavera —expresó dulcemente—. Quiero ver los cerezos.

Me levante de la fría silla y abrí las cortinas de par en par. Los tenues rayos del sol hicieron que cerrara los ojos.

—Los pétalos caen. —Señalé desde la ventana.

—Los veo. —Esos ojos maravillados, llenos de vida, como si todos los secretos del mundo se escondieran allí y ella fuera la única que mereciera conocerlos—. A veces siento que danzan para mí. —Su sonrisa sonó tan débil que mis latidos se entrecortaron.

—Es que danzan para ti.

—¿Me contarías una historia?

—No tengo nada hoy.

—Inventa algo.

—Mandona. —Vuelvo a sentarme a su lado—. Te he contado historias donde el amor entre dos personas crece o culmina, ¿cierto? —Ella asiente—. Bien, pues esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo donde el amor no existe. Ninguna persona tiene derecho a enamorarse, si lo hacen, están condenados a convertirse en aves que no pueden volar.

»Y pesar de saberlo, hay dos personas que caminan cuando cae el alba, a la orilla de un río. Conversan sin parar y parece que las nubes avanzan más rápido con ellos abajo. Evitan tomarse de las manos. Sus manos tiemblan. Sus sonrisas son las mismas.

»Cuando las estrellas comienzan a titilar y el viento ululante los atraviesa, ninguno de los dos puede evitar bajar la mirada. Se alistan para la despedida… Pero esta vez hay algo distinto.

»Se acercan lentamente, no saben bien qué hacer, y a pesar de todo, sus labios logran unirse. Saben que es algo prohibido y no entienden por qué. Al separarse se dedican una última mirada y luego, una luz los envuelve a ambos, convirtiéndolos en una hermosa ave plateada de ojos cambiantes.

»Los dioses de aquel mundo comprendieron que el amor hace libres a las personas que lo toman. Al ver que esos dos jóvenes amantes consiguieron su libertad transformándose en ave, les permitieron a los habitantes de su inmenso mundo amar. Desde ese día, cada que un ave plateada ronda cerca de un río, el corazón de niños y ancianos se hincha de alegría, porque sabe que allá afuera el amor está en el aire.

Cuando terminé de contar mi historia logre escuchar su último suspiro, ligero y corto.

El médico entró deprisa seguido de un par de enfermeras. No pudieron hacer nada. Hikari ya no estaba.

—Lo siento mucho, Takeru —murmulló a punto de quebrarse. Jou conocía a Hikari desde que era una niña.

— _La he visto morir y nacer mil veces._

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada.

Antes de salir me detengo para susurrarle un escueto adiós a Hikari y apropiarme, muy egoístamente, de la suave sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Las historias que yo le contaba no eran mías. En realidad no eran de nadie.

Yo simplemente las veía en mi cabeza, sucediendo en lugares que yo nunca he visto, pero que reconozco sin saberlo. Esas personas éramos ella y yo, más que nada tengo la certeza de que era Hikari. Supongo que ella nunca preguntó de dónde sacaba todas esas historias, porque en el fondo, vientos lejanos le susurraban que la chica de la que hablaba no podía ser otra más que ella.

Ella ha muerto y nacido tantas veces ante mis ojos que he perdió la cuenta. No quiere decir que el perderla hoy no lo haya sido, sin embargo, ya antes había sentido este dolor. Quizá, la razón por la que tengo estas visiones de nosotros, que al tiempo no somos nosotros, encontrándonos en otros mundos, perdiendo, renaciendo, llorando, es porque alguien me estaba preparando para que el vació de mi interior no fuera tan profundo el día que perdiera a mi Hikari.

He aprendido muchas cosas con ella. Una, es que la vida humana es como un pétalo. Nace, retorciéndose todo lo que puede (juega), traza un camino sigiloso, (danza), y cuando está a punto de caer, evita la caída hasta que ya no puede más y todo se esfuma con la misma quietud con la que nació.

Hikari me hizo entender, también, que en alguna parte, quizá en otro mundo, una historia está naciendo y otra está muriendo.

Hoy nos tocó a nosotros marcar un fin y ver la caída de un pétalo más.

* * *

٭Esa parte me la robé de un cuento llamado _El salón del rey Artús_ , de E.T.A Hoffman.

Para escribir este fic me inspiré, en parte, en una canción llamada _Pavane for a dead princess_ de Maurice Ravel.Más que nada en el título, aunque la melodía tiene mucho que ver, e indirectamente se relaciona con la cumpleañera :P

Bueno, ahora sí. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari! Gracias ayudarme tanto desde que llegue al foro, y sobre todo por ser, algunas veces, mi beta, jeje. Te lo agradezco mucho. Eres una persona de la que se aprende todos los días, y espero seguir haciéndolo. Sé que mereces algo mejor que lo que leíste, pero espero te guste (me ha costado un montón XD). ¡Feliz, feliz día!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
